Hunkai Krisho: Earth, Water, Fire ( chibi version)
by doubleAA10
Summary: (Sequel dari: Because of Kyungsoo & Krisho, Jonginnie Got Pregnant, How to be Mature). Tentang ricuhnya kelas anak exo saat pelatihan gempa bumi dan kebakaran berlangsung. Fluff, humor. CHIBI!EXO, Chibi little!HUNKAI & chibi!KRISHO, slight chibi!CHANSOO. RnR please :D


**Earth, Water, Fire**

**Side story/ Sequel dari: Because of Kyungsoo & Krisho, How to be Mature, Jonginnie Got Pregnant, Jonginnie Forgot my Birthday.**

**Warning: Yaoi, fluff, humor gagal, typos, eyd berantakan. **

**Rated: K+ , Type: one-shot**

**Cast: Krisho and HunKai, slight Chansoo & the rest of EXO **

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, dilarang plagiat. Based on pengalaman pribadi. **

**.**

**#KRISHO: chap 2 "DON'T HATE ME DADDY" **Chibi!suho UDA KELAR :) rated **T.**

**#KRISHO: WILD IMAGINATION **CHAP** 4** **krisho** IS UP! :D hybrid, bdsm, etc. CHECK IT OUT. rated **M.**

**# KRISHO: " SORRY JOONMYEON BUT I LOVE YOU" CHAP 12 **updetttt! :D

.

**~^^Happy Reading^^~**

**#DON'T BE SILENT PLEASE #**

**a/n: utk menghilangkan stress krn kebanyakan belajar xD**

**.**

**.**

Tiga bulan telah berlalu, kedua belas anak yang kini sudah naik kelas menjadi TK-B, kelas Dolphin, itu pun ricuh seperti biasanya. Karena saat ini sedang jam makan siang, jadi tiada guru yang menjaga kelas tersebut sebab semua guru berada di kantin guru untuk mendapatkan makan siang mereka.

Sehun yang sudah selesai menghabiskan makan siangnya pun tengah membuka tutup dessertnya, eskrim cup Haagen Dags berukuran kecil yang dibagikan Yuri songsaengnim tadi.

" jongie mau etcleam stlawbelly Cehunniee~" pinta Jongin yang juga ikut makan berhadap-hadapan dengannya dengan kedua mata memelas, membuat Sehun tidak kuasa menolak tatapan polos dari manik jernih tersebut.

" tapi kan Jonginnie chagi thudah punya ethkleam" tunjuk Sehun pada sebuah cup eskrim baru yang tergeletak manis di atas nampan makanan Jongin.

Jongin melengkungkan bibir bawahnya ketika suaminya mulai mengais sesendok kecil pada permukaan eskrim berwarna pink yang masih keras tersebut " Cehunniee pelittt~ Jongie kan ngga cuka Cukic and Cleam.. tukallll"

Sehun menundukkan wajahnya melihat eskrim strawberry favoritnya, lalu menatap ke depan melihat wajah istrinya yang semakin memelas minta dikasihani tersebut, dan Sehun yakin sebentar lagi Jongin akan menitikkan air matanya kalau Sehun tidak segera mengindahkan permintaannya.

Sebagai suami yang sayang istri, akhirnya dengan setengah hati Sehun mendorong eskrim cup yang dipegangnya ke hadapan Jongin yang juga baru menyelesaikan sendok terakhirnya pada borscht soupnya dan menukarnya dengan eskrim Cookies and Cream yang belum terjamah tersebut.

" yeyyy! Stlawbellyy.. gomawo Cehunnieee~" ujar anak berkulit tan itu kegirangan, membuat Sehun mau tidak mau pun ikut tersenyum tulus membalas senyuman mematikan istrinya yang selalu mampu membuat hatinya luluh.

Baru saja Sehun mau menyendokkan es krim rasa vanilla ditaburi bubuk oreo miliknya, sebuah sendok berisikan eskrim strawberry disodorkan di depan mulutnya, reflek Sehun meluruskan pandangannya untuk menemukan Jonginlah yang menyodorkannya dengan kekehan kecil, senyum bahagia menghiasi wajah Jongin ketika melihat Sehun menerima eskrim strawberry suapannya, sesuatu yang dipraktekannya setelah menonton drama percintaan kemarin malam.

" hhehehe… Jongie lomantiic yaahhh~" puji Jongin kepada dirinya sendiri, ia menaruh permukaan tangannya pada kedua pipi tembamnya sendiri yang bersemu merah sambil bergoyang ke kiri dan kanan, persis seperti fan girl yang menatap cowo tampan, membuat Sehun gemes sendiri menatap istrinya yang sangat imut tersebut.

" culangg.. Thehunnie juga thuami yang lomantith kok" jawab Sehun dengan muka yang dimonyong-monyongkannya, karena tidak mau kalah, ia pun menyendok eskrim miliknya dan menyodorkannya ke bibir tebal Jongin.

Meskipun anak tan itu tidak begitu suka dengan rasa eskrim Sehun, tapi siapa yang dapat menolak kalau sudah disuapi oleh suami sendiri. Akhirnya dengan malu-malu mau, Jongin pun menerima suapan Sehun yang entah kenapa rasa es krimnya menjadi begitu enak.

" lagii.. lagiiii!"

dan berakhirlah kedua anak imut itu saling suap-menyuapi eskrim hingga habis, sesekali Jongin terkikik geli karena Sehun tidak sengaja menyerempet pipi kanan jongin dengan sendok eskrimnya hingga berwarna putih.

Tidak jauh dari kedua anak ribut itu, terlihatlah seorang anak naga mendengus kesal melihat aksi mesra-mesraan pasangan HunKai tersebut. Kris berusaha menjauhkan tatapan mematikannya dari mereka dan beralih kepada sesosok malaikat berkulit terputih yang sedang duduk di hadapannya, Joonmyeon. Mood buruknya langsung mendadak hilang digantikan dengan senyum lembut menatap intens kekasihnya.

Anak bersurai merah itu dengan tenangnya menyomot sepotong kue red velvet favoritnya yang akan dihabiskannya seorang diri, karena sejak Kris bertekad untuk menjadi sosok namja yang dewasa, naga itu tidak pernah lagi berebutan dengan joonmyeon untuk mendapatkan jatah lebih dari sepotong kue berwarna merah tersebut.

" kelisss~ munnie cuda kenyangg.. munnie bocann makan cendilii.." rengek Joonmyeon sambil mengigit-gigit garpu plastic yang sedang dipakainya. Menurutnya sejak Kris menyatakan ia tidak lagi menyukai makanan manis, red velvetnya yang biasa dibagi berdua dengan Kris tidak lagi menggoda untuk dimakan.

" loh.. bukannya munnie paling cuka cama kue ini? Makan lagi munnie.. kelis cucah loh belebutan led velvet cama kelas lain" balas Kris dengan wajah sedih ketika mata elangnya menangkap red velvet itu masih ada ¼ , Joonmyeon nya tidak menghargai usaha kerasnya untuk mendapatkan cake limited edition yang biasa hanya dijual 10 buah per hari tersebut.

Joonmyeon menggerutu melihat tingkah Kris yang tidak peka, ia kan juga ingin Kris ikut makan bersamanya, namun ia terlalu jaim untuk tidak menyuarakan keinginannya. Kris yang baru menyadari kekasihnya terus curi-curi menatap Jongin dan Sehun yang masih suap-suapan dengan tatapan bête pun mengelus pipi halus Joonmyeon, mengalihkan tatapan Joonmyeon kepada dirinya.

" munnie juga pengen kelis cuapin yah?" tanya Kris berkedip polos.

Ia hampir meledakkan tawanya menatap wajah Joonmyeon yang shock, sedetik kemudian anak kecil itu mengangguk pelan dan menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, menyembunyikan kedua pipi tembamnya yang memerah malu. _Aduh, ketahuan deh!_

Tiba-tiba ide nakal terlintas di pikiran Kris, ia tentu tidak mau ikut-ikutan hunkai couple itu, nanti dicap plagiat lagi terus diolok-olok oleh teman sekelasnya.

" kalau begitu, kelis cuapin lewat mulut caja yah"

Kris menusukkan potongan kecil red velvet itu ke dalam mulutnya kemudian tanpa membuang waktu ia berdiri seraya menaikkan dagu Joonmyeon dengan kedua tangannya dan mendorong masuk kue tersebut ke dalam mulut kecil kekasihnya. Ia iseng mengigit bibir bawah Joonmyeon sebentar sebelum menjauhkan wajahnya.

" lebih nikmat kelis cuapin gini kan?" tanya Kris dengan smirk tampannya.

" eumm!" Lagi-lagi Joonmyeon hanya mampu mengangguk seraya mengunyah pelan red velvet suapan ala Kris, sudah dipastikan muka manisnya mematang sampai kedua telinganya sekarang.

" ehemm.. panaaccc.. panaaccc!" jerit Baekhyun sambil mengipasi wajahnya sendiri, entah sengaja atau tidak disengaja, disertai dengan tawa membahana kesepuluh anak yang menyaksikan keseluruhan moment intim tersebut.

Sebelum kericuhan bertambah parah, Yuri songsaengnim yang sudah selesai dari makan siangnya pun langsung membuka pintunya, membuat seluruh anak-anak dalam kelas itu langsung berhenti berbicara.

" anak-anak! Mari kita mulai pelajarannya" ujar Yuri sambil menepuk kedua tangannya, intruksi agar kedua belas anak didiknya kembali pada tempatnya.

" Sekarang saem akan mengajarkan cara berlindung dari gempa bumi dan kebakaran, kalau terjadi gempa kalian harus berlindung di bawah meja atau berdiri di pojok ruangan.. ayo sekarang latihan"

Serempak ke dua belas anak itu berebutan untuk terlebih dahulu masuk ke kolong meja masing-masing, namun karena satu meja mungil itu digunakan oleh dua orang, berakhirlah mereka berdempet-dempetan satu sama lain.

" aaa.. ahhh.. saeemm~ aku tidakk bica bernapaacccc~" jerit Luhan terbata-bata yang berusaha menjulurkan sebelah tangannya keluar dari kolong mejanya, seluruh penjuru mata melihat ke pojok belakang dimana meja tersebut diisi oleh Luhan dan Xiumin. Rupanya rusa jantan itu terjepit di satu sudut sehingga tidak bisa bergerak oleh teman sebangkunya yang terkenal paling gemuk di kelas itu.

Yuri saem yang merasa kasihan dengan anak kurus yang tertekan oleh tubuh gemuk Xiumin pun akhirnya menyuruh Luhan untuk bergabung dengan Chen dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol yang melihat penderitaan luhan pun tertawa terbahak-bahak hingga kepalanya benjol terjeduk oleh meja di atasnya, disertai dengan balasan tawa terpingkal-pingkal dari Baekhyun.

Belum lagi Jongin yang juga sedikit gemuk itu berpose serba salah, jongkok bukan, meringkuk juga bukan, persis orang lagi ngeden karena tidak mau Sehun terjepit seperti Luhan yang malang atau baby yang ada di perutnya keluar kalau berjongkok terlalu lama. Lebih aneh pose Kris dan Joonmyeon, mungkin dimata anak-anak polos itu posisi mereka terlihat biasa saja, namun untuk ukuran orang dewasa, posisi mereka cukup mengundang, karena tubuh Kris yang kelewat jangkung itu tidak memungkinkannya untuk berjongkok, akhirnya naga itu harus meringkuk kaku, dengan Joonmyeon kecil yang tengkurap di bawah tubuh besar yang memakan tempat tersebut.

" pintar.. sekarang berdiri di pojokann.. palli!"

Sekarang anak-anak yang panic itu berdesak-desakan untuk mendapat empat pojokan yang paling pojok. Pasangan Krisho di belakang kiri dengan Hunkai di seberang kanan. Chen, Luhan dan Kyungsoo bersembunyi di belakang tubuh besar Xiumin yang masih mengunyah santai Cheetosnya, sedangkan pojok terakhir diisi oleh Tao, Lay, dan ChanBaek yang asik pukul-pukulan hingga pijak-pijakkan tidak jelas.

" munnie.. tali cepatunya lepas tuh" Kris reflek berjongkok untuk mengikat sebelah tali sepatu baby Converse Joonmyeon, karena ia yakin kekasih manjanya ini tidak bisa mengikat tali sepatunya sendiri dengan baik.

" gomawoo kelisss~ kelis pintal yah, bica apa saja..." Joonmyeon hanya bisa menyengir lebar, memamerkan deretan gigi putih susunya yang rapi dengan polosnya sehingga Kris mencubit hidung mungil kekasihnya gemas.

" tentu caja! kelis kan cuda janji buat celalu lindungi munnie.. jadi kelis halus cerba bica dong!"

Kini Kris memposisikan tubuhnya tanpa sadar memenjarakan tubuh Joonmyeon di sudut pojokan dengan kedua tangannya seolah benar-benar terjadi gempa bumi dan Kris akan menggunakan tubuhnya sendiri sebagai tameng untuk melindungi tubuh kekasihnya dari mara bahaya.

" gege kelennn~ cepelti pangelan" jerit Tao dan Lay bersamaan melihat duizhangnya yang kelihatan manly sekali sekarang.

Giliran Sehun yang mendengus sebal kali ini, naluri anak kecilnya yang tidak mau mengalah juga ikut-ikutan memenjarakan tubuh Jongin ke pojokan, membayangkan dirinya melindungi dua nyawa nantinya, baby dan istrinya tentunya. Tapi sayangnya imajinasi itu tidak berlangsung lama..

" ngga cocok! Cehunnie cepelti kulcaci.. tellalu pendek!" kritik Chen terlampau jujur dan tawa kembali meledak di ruangan kelas itu.

Sehun dapat merasakan mukanya membara karena malu, terlebih ia dipermalukan di depan Jongin, ia tentu saja mau selalu terlihat gagah di depan sang istri.

" yaa! Nanti kalau thehunnie thudah bethal, thethunnie pasti akan lebih tinggi dali Kelis!" balasnya sewot, memangnya salahnya mempunyai tinggi badan yang setara dengan Jongin, ia juga ingin setinggi Kris atau Chanyeol. Setelah ini, ia berjanji akan pulang ke rumah dan minum susu sebanyak-banyaknya supaya cepat tinggi.

Jongin tersenyum melihat wajah manyun suaminya yang menggemaskan pun tidak tahan untuk tidak mencium pipi kanan Sehun dengan lembut.

" menulut Jongie.. Cehunnie yang paling kelenn.. baby juga cetuju kalau daddy nya paling tampan ceduniaa~" ujarnya sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar.

" benal thehunnie yang paling kelen dan tampan Jonginnie chagi?"

Anak tan itu mengangguk semangat lalu menhujani ciuman di pipi Sehun yang satunya lagi, yang kali ini dibalas dengan ciuman balasan di dahinya dan sebuah pelukan hangat yang terlingkar di perutnya.

KRINNGGGGGGG

Bunyi suara lonceng yang memekakkan telinga itu segera memotong adegan HunKai tersebut, dua belas anak itu berjengit ketakutan, ada yang kaget bahkan Kyungsoo yang penakut itu mulai menampakkan wajah yang hendak menangis.

" baiklah anak-anak, lonceng ini akan berbunyi kalau terjadi kebakaran, bila kalian mendengar lonceng ini, kalian harus berlari keluar dari gedung arra?" jelas Yuri saem sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak kedua belas anak kecil itu pelan, mendorong tubuh mereka keluar kelas. Semuanya ikut panic melihat keadaan di luar ruangan begitu ricuh menurutnya, anak-anak kelas lain semuanya berlari-larian di koridor demi mencapai pintu gerbang.

Kris yang paling tinggi itu jelas berlari paling awal, dengan menarik pergelanan tangan Joonmyeon yang menatap ke belakang, mengawasi tiap gerak-gerik teman sekelasnya, disusul dengan kesepuluh anak yang lain, Xiumin yang paling gemuk itu berlari tertatih-tatih di belakang hingga luhan tidak sabar untuk menemui teman sekelasnya bahkan mendorong tubuh besar itu agar bergerak cepat.

" kelisss.. tunggu! Kyungcoo jatuh!" jerit Joonmyeon yang agak menarik-narik tangannya supaya terlepas dari genggaman Kris ketika sahabat terbaiknya itu terpeleset air dan terjatuh sehingga ketinggalan jauh oleh teman sekelasnya yang lain, namun Kris yang terlalu focus mengejar ketinggalannya dari kelas lain pun tidak mendengar panggilan Joonmyeon.

" huweeee.. tungguu.. jangan tinggalinn kyungcoooo!" anak itu semakin ketakutan bahkan sudah menangis tersedu-sedu, takut kehilangan jejak teman sekelasnya, ia masih duduk di tengah koridor yang ramai oleh suara ricuh dan derapan-derapan langkah kaki dari tiap kelas.

" kyungcoo kenapa menangic?" Kyungsoo yang mendengar sebuah suara familiar pun menghentikan tangisnya, ia menatap ke atas untuk melihat seseorang yang tinggi menepuk pundaknya pelan, menatap khawatir dirinya yang masih kesegukkan.

" hiks.. kaki kyungcoo cakit Yeollie" anak bertelinga lebar itu mengangguk mengerti saat menatap lutut kanan teman sekelasnya itu sedikit terkelupas. Ia berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo lalu mengeluarkan handiplast yang dibawanya kemana-mana, karena tiap hari tubuhnya pasti akan terluka karena bermain dengan Baekhyun, lalu memakaikan band-aid tersebut pada lutut kanan Kyungsoo.

" kajjaa! Cudah tidak cakit lagi kan?" anak polos itu mengangguk pelan, entah sejak kapan ia sudah berhenti menangis. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangan kanan Kyungsoo membantunya berdiri dan keduanya pun berjalan pelan keluar gedung sekolah, tidak terburu-buru seperti teman sekelasnya yang lain mengingat luka kyungsoo yang membuatnya berjalan sedikit terseok-seok.

" yeollie macih punya handiplac pololo?" tanya Kyungsoo penuh harap ketika mereka sudah menemukan teman sekelasnya yang telah membentuk suatu kumpulan dolphin class.

" wae? Kyungcoo cuka pololo?" tanyanya bingung.

" cukaa.. cukaa cekaliii! Tiap minggu kyungcoo pacti nonton pololo." Melihat anak bermata besar itu semakin membesarkan matanya antusias, Chanyeol pun terkekeh seraya merongoh beberapa buah band-aid miliknya dari kantong celananya dan memberikannya pada Kyungsoo yang kini meneliti mascot penguin berkacamata tersebut.

" nah.. cebagai gantinya Kyungcoo macak makanan buat Yeollie becok yah?" pinta Chanyeol pada chef cilik tersebut, selama ini Kyungsoo hanya mau membuat masakan untuk Sehun saja dan itu membuat hatinya dongkol, ia cuma bisa ileran saat bau wangi-wangian dari makanan Kyungsoo menyebar ke seluruh penjuru kelasnya.

" eummmhh! celahkan pada kyungcooo!" ujarnya sambil membuat tanda peace sign di matanya.

" cieeee.. yang pedekateeee" lagi-lagi Baekhyun membuat rusuh, ia memeletkan lidahnya usil ketika Chanyeol menatapnya sebal karena kini perasaannya pada Kyungsoo sudah ketahuan oleh teman sekelasnya, ia menatap pelan ke samping untuk menemukan sepasang mata bulat besar menatapnya polos, lalu sedetik itu Kyungsoo langsung menyampingkan wajahnya reflek, malu-malu miaw~

" pedekate itu apaa?" tanya para magnae line itu polos.

" pedekete itu yahh.. cepelti Yeollie.. dideketin ngga dapet-dapet… contoh olang yang kena cinta beltepuk cebelah tangan"

JLEBBBB!

Chanyeol pundung di pojokan

Sakitnya itu disiniiiii…... T.T

" ampun deh... thethama joneth jangan thaling menghina deh (-_-")" ujar Sehun kalem.

Sekarang kedua mata Baekyeol beralih menatap tajam Sehun yang memasang muka polosnya, mentang-mentang sudah punya pacar, eh salah, istri, bukan berarti Sehun bisa seenaknya memanggil mereka jomblo ngenes.

Tao dan Lay mengedipkan kedua mata mereka lalu saling lirik-lirikan tidak jelas " lalu cinta beltepuk cebelah tangan itu apa yah?"

GUBRAKKK!

Maafkan kedua makhluk yang terlalu polos ini.

**###########EXO##############**

" Hiahh! lasakan pedang ku ini!"

" akan ku kalahkan kau, wahai nenek cihiill!"

Kedelapan anak yang lain menatap malas pasangan berantem tersebut, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, yang setiap hari sukses memeriahkan suasana kelasnya dengan suara 'bag big bug' atau 'kompyangkomprang' yang rusuh.

" ya! Kalian belduaa! Kalau kalian main-main telus, kelath ngga bitha belthih tau!" hardik Sehun sebal karena mereka memang dapat pembagian tugas untuk membersihkan ruangan kelas, namun ChanBaek ini main-main saja kerjaannya, sekarang saja mereka sangkin seriusnya beradu sapu dan pel hingga Baekhyun terseret keluar kelas oleh Chanyeol yang mendorongnya.

BUK BRAKK BUAGH PIANGGG!

Baik baekhyun maupun Chanyeol menatap panik ke atas ketika mendengar suara kaca pecah, anak pendek itu menengadah menatap sesuatu kotak berwarna merah tertempel di dinding tepat di depan kelasnya, yang selama ini tidak mereka perdulikan, dan sekarang kaca dalam kotak tersebut pecah dan berhamburan.

" itu apaan?" tanya Xiumin yang baru keluar kelas dibarengi dengan teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain.

" aku tidak tahu.. bagaimana ini? Yuli saem dan ketua kelas (Krisho) pasti akan malah nihhh~" jawab Chanyeol gelisah sambil mengigit kuku-kukunya karena ujung sapunya lah yang merusak kaca tersebut.

" f… frr.. frride?" eja Luhan yang tidak mampu membaca tulisan English "FIRE" yang tercetak di dalam kotak merah tersebut, apalagi pecahan kacanya membuat tulisan merah itu semakin kabur.

" ihhh! ada tombollnyaaa… lucuu!" ujar Baekhyun girang sambil menoel-noel tombol merah di dalam persegiempat itu dengan ujung pelnya gemas, dengan rasa penasaran Xiumin yang tenaganya paling besar itu pun mendorong ujung pel yang dipegang Baekhyun sehingga tombol merah itu tertekan keras.

KRIIIIIINNNGGGGGG

" hwaaaaahhh! kebakalannn! " jerit anak-anak itu bersamaan dengan panik sebelum air dingin mulai menyembur dalam skala besar dari lubang-lubang kecil di atasnya.

Sedetik kemudian mereka lari berputar-putar dengan riang ketika air yang menyembur keluar itu semakin membasahi seluruh koridor sekolah lantai satu itu beserta tubuh kesepuluh anak kecil yang mulai basah kuyup di bawahnya.

" yeyyy! mandiii hujannn! waaaaaaiiiiii~"

Kris dan joonmyeon yang baru selesai main ayunan di luar lantas berlari ke dalam, beserta Yuri saem dan guru-guru lain yang mendengar bunyi kebakaran dari dalam gedung itu lantas lari terburu-buru memasuki gedung sekolah TK tersebut, alangkah kagetnya mereka ketika menatap kesepuluh anak itu sekarang tengah bermain air dengan riangnya, menggunakan alat pancur itu sebagai alat mandi, yang paling kesenangan itu adalah para beagle line yang kini membentuk lingkaran dan berputar-putar bahagia ala teletabis di bawah guyuran air dingin tersebut, Lay dan Tao yang dengan absurdnya menengadah dan membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar meminum air tersebut, Kyungsoo yang menatap sekelilingnya dengan mata O_O seolah clueless dengan apa yang sudah terjadi, Luhan yang membantu Xiumin berusaha menyimpan keripik Lays nya agar tidak basah, dan Sehun yang memeluk tubuh Jongin yang sedikit menggigil sesekali mengelus perutnya berulang-ulang untuk menghangatkan baby yang dikandung istrinya.

" a.. aku tidak kuat…"

dan seketika itu Yuri saem pun pingsan pada tempatnya melihat kelakuan-kelakuan luar biasa dari anak didiknya.

.

**Esoknya**

" huwaaaaa.. caemm jaat! Pantat Chennie cakitttt!"

" iyaaaa! Hannie jadi ngga bica dudukkk.. hiksss"

" pantat montokku jadii kempessss huwaaaa!"

" Untung caja baby Jongie ngga jadi kelual kalena dipukul kemalen"

Kesepuluh anak malang itu datang ke sekolah satu per-satu dengan membawa sebuah bantal, jelas untuk digunakan pada pantat mereka yang teraniaya kemarin oleh Yuri saem, pukulan rotan sebanyak 20 kali membuat pantat mereka kebas hingga tidak bisa duduk.

Kris dan Joonmyeon yang duduk di pojok belakang itu dapat seluruh suasana kelasnya, contohnya melihat dengan jelas boxer spongebob berwarna kuning yang kini dipakai Chanyeol terpampang di hadapannya, karena anak itu setengah menungging di atas bantal miliknya, tidak jauh berbeda dengan Baekhyun di sebelahnya yang terus bertukar-tukar posisi tidak jelas menahan rasa sakit yang mengigit di pantatnya yang bergambar power ranger pink itu. Xiumin yang tanpa malu membuka celananya hingga menampakan buah persiknya yang kemerahan, Chen yang iseng meniup-niup kecil pantat Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Jongin yang bergiliran mengusap sayang pantat satu sama lain.

Alih-alih Kris dan Joonmyeon pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan melihat kelakuan absurd ke sepuluh teman sekelasnya yang jauh dari kata waras.

"… dacal bocah-bocah nakal"

**END**

Jadi keingat masa-masa kecil, kurang lebih beginilah sekolahku dulu xD aku jadi ingat dipukul pake rotan di pantat sampai tidak bisa duduk.. hahaha

Lastly, waiting for your review chingus (^.^)/


End file.
